Senha
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Alice era péssima em decorar as senhas criadas pela Mulher Gorda para que os grifinórios entrassem em seu Salão Comunal.


Alice tinha certeza de que a Mulher Gorda tinha alguma paixonite pelo professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, era a única explicação que encontrava para todas as senhas do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor daquele ano envolverem criaturas mágicas.

E não eram criaturas fáceis de lembrar ou que eles já tivessem dado nos anos anteriores. Não, eram criaturas muitas vezes que sequer existiam na Europa! Ou na atualidade!

Antes do recesso de natal, a senha era anicórnio. Ela nunca conseguia se lembrar, sempre confundindo com bicórnio, unicórnio e até mesmo tricórnio, e ela sequer sabia se este último animal de fato existia. Afinal, o que era um anicórnio? Um unicórnio sem chifre? Mas isso não seria um cavalo normal?

Ela não se dava muito bem em matérias que envolvessem decorar, o que infelizmente incluía uma maioria. Seu sonho de carreira era ser auror. Para isso, ela não precisava de NOMs ou NIEMs em TCM — graças a Merlin —, mas precisava ter uma nota considerável em Poções, por exemplo.

O porquê ela não tinha ideia.

Se dava muito bem em Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas por serem matérias práticas. A sua memória era melhor quando se tratava da prática, por isso ela até conseguia se virar em Poções, depois de algum tempo errando.

Quem era terrível em Poções era Frank Longbottom.

Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Então ter que decorar as senhas que a Mulher Gorda escolhia de tempos em tempos era um sufoco pelo qual ela tinha que passar desde o seu primeiro ano. Todos ao seu redor já pareciam estar acostumados.

Qual era a necessidade disso?

Por que alguém teria a ideia de invadir o Salão Comunal da Gryffindor?

E qual o problema se invadissem?

Não sabia como era o método da Slytherin — Sirius tinha dito uma vez que eles batiam nos tijolos como se fossem entrar para o Beco Diagonal, mas ela não acreditava nas coisas que os marotos diziam —, mas sabia que o da Ravenclaw era responder a uma pergunta toda vez que fosse entrar. Não sabia se conseguiria se dar melhor com esse método com a sua memória esquecida.

E o Salão Comunal da Hufflepuff era bater em um certo ritmo nos barris. Ela não sabia se eles trocavam periodicamente o ritmo, mas talvez se desse melhor assim. Envolvia memória tátil pelo movimento de mãos e também auditiva por causa dos sons na madeira. E não precisaria lidar com a Mulher Gorda todo ano tentando arrebentar uma taça de cristal com a sua voz, parecia um sonho.

Isso sem contar que era do lado das cozinhas. É, os lufanos tiraram a sorte grande.

Naquele momento, ela estava em frente à sua maior inimiga — logo atrás das baratas —, tentando se lembrar qual era a senha que ela tinha escolhido daquela vez.

Sabia que a primeira palavra era Erkling, isso ela tinha conseguido decorar, mas para a Mulher Gorda só uma palavra não era o suficiente. O amaldiçoado Erkling tinha que ter uma subespécie! Um adjetivo!

Erkling bárbaro?

Bardo?

Batavo?

Erkling... Balaço?

Bastardo?

— Você tem certeza de que não é Erkling bárbaro? — Alice perguntou, impaciente.

Tinha certeza de que era aquela a senha! Não duvidava que a mulher dizia que a senha estava errada só para irritá-la e mantê-la do lado de fora.

— Oras, é claro que eu tenho! — a Mulher Gorda exclamou, ofendida — Está me chamando de mentirosa?

Falsa.

Odiava quando Lily estava ocupada na biblioteca, Marlene se perdia pelos corredores ocultos do castelo e as outras garotas do seu ano zombavam dela, inventando até desculpas para não passar pelo retrato, só para observarem a sua humilhação.

Ela odiava aquele quadro com todas as suas forças.

— Erkling bávaro.

Finalmente alguém tinha se cansado de vê-la discutindo com o quadro e ido ajudar. Ela pegou a sua mochila do chão e entrou rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato, antes que ela resolvesse fechar na sua cara.

— Bávaro nem é uma palavra, sua ridícula — Alice xingou o quadro, assim que entrou no Salão Comunal.

— Eu acho que vem de Bavária.

Frank parecia se divertir muito com a sua irritação.

Já tinha escutado de Marlene que ela ficava fofa irritada, só porque era baixinha. Ela não ficava fofa, inferno! Só mais irritada do que já estava antes!

— Bavária? Isso nem é uma palavra! — Alice exclamou.

— É sim, um estado da Alemanha — Frank retrucou.

Ele queria discutir com ela?

— Não existe Bavária — ela frisou as palavras, ainda irritada — Existe Baviera.

— Em latim, Bavaria — Frank pareceu ficar mais divertido do que irritado com ela — E como se chamam os residentes de Baviera?

— Alemães?

Ele soltou uma risada fraca.

— Olha só, eu tenho mais o que fazer — Alice foi em direção às escadas do dormitório feminino, que ainda bem não tinha uma senha para passar.

— De nada — Frank aumentou a voz para respondê-la.

No geral, ela se dava super bem com as outras pessoas e esquecia muito facilmente as discussões que tinha. Por isso, as suas amigas acharam muita graça quando ela virava o rosto quando o Longbottom passava.

— Por Morgana, Lice, ele te ajudou a entrar no Salão Comunal! — Lily exclamou, sorrindo.

— E depois debochou de mim! — Alice replicou de braços cruzados.

— Aurores precisam se apoiar — Marlene brincou — Não vai poder virar a cara para ele quando estiverem no Departamento de Aurores.

Ainda tinha isso.

E pensar que tinha sido ela que tinha ajudado ele a passar pelas provas nos anos anteriores. Não que ela tivesse tido muita escolha, a professora McGonagall tinha pedido a ela.

— Bom, eles estão desesperados para conseguir mais aurores — ela fingiu não dar muita importância.

— Oh! Pare com isso! — Lily quase gargalhou, dando um empurrão de leve em seu ombro — Ele era sua paixonite no terceiro ano.

— Cala a boca! — Alice não pôde evitar corar com essa lembrança.

Não conseguiu continuar com raiva dele por muito mais tempo. Ele a salvou várias outras vezes da tirania da Mulher Gorda, de forma que ela até fingiu ter perdido o pergaminho em que anotou a maldita senha.

— Que falta de sorte — Frank comentou.

— É a minha cabeça, eu sou muito esquecida — ela explicou-se — Sabia que eu já perdi a minha varinha? Essa que eu uso hoje em dia não é a que me escolheu no meu primeiro ano.

Pior que não era história.

Ela realmente tinha perdido a sua primeira varinha.

— E eu sou muito desastrado — ele disse, tentando consolá-la.

— É, eu sei.

Impossível estudar no mesmo ano e não conhecer a sua fama de arrebentar caldeirões nas aulas de Poções.

— Mas você me ajudou muito com as aulas — Frank completou — Eu nunca te agradeci o suficiente por isso.

— Está brincando? — Alice riu — Você me dizia "obrigado" literalmente a cada 5 minutos nas primeiras aulas, até que eu ameacei te azarar.

Olhando por cima do ombro dele, ela pôde ver Lily e Marlene observando-os conversar. Não precisava nem enxergar a expressão no rosto delas para ver que elas estavam se divertindo e se lembrando da última conversa que tiveram.

— Droga, como eu vou te chamar para Hogsmeade depois dessa sua resposta? — ele brincou, desviando o olhar.

— Oh! — ela exclamou, surpresa, antes de responder — Nesse caso, você realmente me deve muito.

O que podia fazer?

Ela não conseguia ficar com raiva das pessoas por muito tempo, por mais que a testassem.

E Frank Longbottom não era uma exceção.


End file.
